


and we were eternal (under god's judgement).

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Boys Kissing, Eventual Happy Ending, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: “Earlier, there was a story about an angel who was kicked out—”“Because he fell in love with the forbidden?”The girl nods, and the older angel smiles. “Do you want to know what happened to them?”
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	and we were eternal (under god's judgement).

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed, feel free to point out mistakes if you see them.
> 
> Not so sure of what to feel about this, but the idea wouldn't leave me so here we are. 
> 
> Have fun reading!

It was always the same thing between the two of them.

A never-ending wait followed with two or three hours of indulgence and whispered promises of a next time that would always take weeks, if not more, to come. That's exactly what Minhyun expected to happen again upon stepping inside this desolate-looking hotel room—selfish moments of pleasure in the arms of the man he loves.

But today is different.

He knows it, feels it, notices it just by the way Jonghyun's eyes are looking everywhere but at him.

There are a lot of things that they don't know about each other, a lot that they couldn't discover about the other when their time together was always so short and yet never enough at the same time. Still, if there's one thing Minhyun is certain of, it has to be that Jonghyun can't take his eyes off him.

Never could, since they met in an elevator five months ago.

Their first meeting, Minhyun remembers, had taught him what sexual tension was. Indeed, the air around them had been charged with it, its form so potent and thick, it had scared the proper angel he was back then. Still, he had thought they would never see each other again after that ride. Wrong guess, because they then both exited the lift on the same floor and headed towards the same apartment.

Their common assignment's apartment. 

Kang Dongho was a young man in his twenties, stuck at a crossroads. Born in poverty, his life proved to be quite difficult and his dreams, almost impossible to reach. Money could and would make any life easier and perhaps, Minhyun guessed, that was with that thought in mind that Dongho started getting involved with the wrong crowd.

To an orphan who was struggling to survive, the promise of easy money must have sounded a lot like a free ticket to a better life.

Sadly, nothing in Dongho's life became easier. He almost went past the point of no return a few times and this was precisely why Minhyun was sent on Earth: to guide him towards another path and put an end to this life of danger before it was too late.

Assignments like this one were common and nothing special to him.

His life now isn't much different from the previous one, back when he still was a law student full of bright ideas and with an entire life ahead of him. He never graduated from university and got to be a lawyer, but watching over humans and protecting them is giving him the same feeling, comforting him into believing he's doing the right thing. Minhyun loves what he's doing and he is good at it, if not a bit clumsy and overwhelming in his enthusiasm.

And then, everything changed with that handsome devil who barged into his life as if he had always belonged there.

Everything changed with Kim Jonghyun.

The sound of a door closing loudly in the background stops Minhyun from reminiscing further. He looks at the man sitting on the bed, clad in his usual black turtleneck and dark jeans, and a frown settles between his brows when he notices the black polished shoes on Jonghyun's feet. No one in their right mind wears shoes inside.

He takes a deep breath, then another, until he trusts his voice to be steady enough. “What's wrong?” 

Beating around the bush is only for people who have time. They don't and he believes they have lost enough of it. By now, he should already be in Jonghyun's arms, not walking on eggshells and swimming in confusion.

The three words are enough for Jonghyun to look up, at least. Just like that, so easily, almost as if he's finally realizing he isn't alone. The playfulness Minhyun is used to see in those dark brown orbs has disappeared, leaving dark, guarded eyes in its place instead.

Minhyun's frown deepens even more.

“Why would you believe there's something wrong?” Jonghyun's lips are curled up in what's supposed to be a smile, but it's too pathetic of a try to fool someone. Jonghyun seems to know that, too, as he quickly drops it and his face turns back to the expressionless mask he's been wearing since Minhyun came in.

At the moment, Minhyun doesn't know what he hated the most—the man standing in front of him or this small hotel room that often felt like their own paradise but now feels like a cage. Now, the paint chipping off the walls and the many stains on the carpeted floor are nothing but sore sights.

What he once turned a blind eye to is now difficult to ignore.

Even the old velvet chair, near the window, that he enjoys sitting in while watching Jonghyun smoke cigarette after cigarette on the balcony suddenly looks out of place.

He's suffocating in this room, in this silence, in this distance he never desired and cannot understand.

“You still haven't pinned me down and had your way with me yet,” he mumbles, disappointed when the joke doesn't break the heavy mood like he expected it to. A sigh escapes him and concludes in a grave voice, “That means something must be wrong, right?”

Jonghyun breaks into a laugh, loud and unrestricted, and that sound is a sure sign he's genuinely amused. His gaze doesn't stray from the window and the rain beating loudly against the windowpane, though, and Minhyun can't help but wonder if his heart is going to get broken today.

_Look at me_ , he almost says, but the words die on his lips and he's quick to swallow them back in. Hwang Minhyun isn’t one to ask for things, can't be portrayed as greedy. Not that it means anything, considering what he has done and why he's here.

One of the first things he learned after passing away and turning into an angel was that creatures of Heaven needed to be selfless. For a long time, Minhyun tried his best to abide by the rules, but he ruined everything by falling for the forbidden.

So, letting Kim Jonghyun trample on his pride wouldn't matter much, not when he has already betrayed everything he was standing for.

It's Jonghyun who turned him into a hopeless fool, who got him hooked on a love they both know is impossible.

“Jonghyun-ah,” he calls out, and his voice is steadier than what he expected. That's good because he can't stop there, even though he wishes he could.

After all, the words he utters next are words he never expected to say or hear. “If you want to leave me, do it properly. Don't you dare go easy on me, Kim Jonghyun.”

While he's the one who uttered those words, he recoils in surprise once they leave his mouth, almost as if the barely hidden threat under them couldn't have come from him.

It did, though, and the way Jonghyun's eyes flash red tells him everything that he needs to know, that it's too late to take them back if he wanted to.

So, it's a good thing he doesn't.

What he wants are answers, but the only thing he gets is an interminable silence and Jonghyun suddenly standing up, his eyes still crimson, and moving towards him.

For each step Jonghyun takes forward, Minhyun takes one in the opposite direction.

It's a slow dance of power and submission, one that ends with his back hitting the wall and his body caged between Jonghyun's arms, their chests pressed together.

Minhyun doesn't fight against the urge to bow his head and submit, blond strands of hair falling in his eyes as he does so.

“Look at me, _love_.” Minhyun thinks it's funny that the words he couldn't pronounce earlier are being uttered so easily by the other. Where an angel would hesitate, a demon always goes for it with no hesitation. They just take, take, take, and it's alright because Minhyun is always happy to give—his heart, his body, his soul, everything—to Jonghyun.

He shakes his head then bites on his lower lip with too much force, but his rebellious act doesn't live long, just like he expected. Soon, abnormally warm hands are cupping his face and lifting it until all he sees is Jonghyun.

“Better,” Jonghyun hums, and the last thing Minhyun sees before their mouths crash together is that Jonghyun's eyes are back to their dark brown shade Minhyun loves so much.

Jonghyun's lips taste of americano and something definitely sweeter that Minhyun can't exactly pinpoint but reminds him of macarons. That wouldn't be surprising, considering their shared love for the sweet confection.

Macarons or something else, there's something addictive about it, something that makes Minhyun want more, more, _more_. They don't stop kissing until they both find themselves breathless, and Minhyun groans as Jonghyun's hands start working on his shirt.

Jonghyun is fast, almost as if he is in a hurry to get him naked. It would make sense, but it doesn't. The air surrounding them is charged with a sort of unusual frenzy, which is so different from the arousal and desperation they're both used to whenever they meet.

“What—” Minhyun gasps. Jonghyun's fingers are cold against his skin. “—are you—”

“Show them to me,” Jonghyun cuts in, his gaze fixated on Minhyun's shoulder. He's breathing so loudly it scares Minhyun.

“Why?” Their wings have always been a taboo subject, perhaps because they're obvious reminders of what separates them. He won't show them, not without a good reason.

Black and white. Demons and angels. Hwang Minhyun and Kim Jonghyun. Two people who are and were never meant to be together.

“Just tell me why,” Minhyun insists, clasping Jonghyun's hands between his. He doesn't stop squeezing them until the trembling ceases.

“Minhyun, _please_.”

Minhyun freezes in place, his hold on Jonghyun's hands loosening slightly. Jonghyun isn't one to beg, but there's no mistaking the desperation in his voice and he doesn't know what to make of it.

Something is really bothering Jonghyun, something important enough that worry is still clouding the prettiest pair of eyes Minhyun has ever seen. Gulping loudly, he nods and the wings he always hides so well are let free.

Jonghyun swears, and Minhyun finally understands. The discomfort he felt is now all but forgotten and his voice is weak as he asks, “How bad it is?”

For a while, there's only more silence. Minhyun waits and just when he's believing he won't get an answer, Jonghyun ends up giving him one. “They're still fairly white.”

Fairly white, that means it mustn't have been long since the poison spread. Darkness is slowly taking over his wings, but for some reason, the fear he expected to feel is missing.

They're both aware it was a matter of time before this would happen. Sinning comes with a price to pay, and even angels can only avoid their fate for so long.

He's ready to face it, whatever is awaiting him. _They're_ ready, or so he hopes.

“Don't tell me you're scared,” he whispers, only to gasp loudly as Jonghyun's mouth finds his neck, nipping roughly at the skin.

“Are you,” Jonghyun starts, his words somehow muffled, “Not going to leave me, then? You sound so fearless, _angel_.”

_Oh_. Everything makes sense now. Despite all their differences, they actually share the same fear. A fear that proved to be unfounded.

He lets go of Jonghyun's hands, his fingers latching on Jonghyun's shirt and quickly working on unbuttoning it, seeking a warmth that is typically Jonghyun's.

They go lower and lower, conquering a body that is already his by all means, and he marvels at the beauty of his pale hands against Jonghyun's golden skin before flicking one of Jonghyun's nipple with his thumb and swallowing the grunt that follows with a bruising kiss.

“I have already fallen,” Minhyun pants, his hands working Jonghyun's belt open. Fallen from heaven, fallen for you.

Jonghyun takes another look at Minhyun's wings and then hums. “Are you sure about that?” He doesn't let Minhyun reply, continuing, “but no matter what happens, I'll take care of you, my fallen angel.”

Minhyun's hand slides inside Jonghyun's pants, his fingers wrapping around his length. “I'll hold you to that, my sweet demon.”

***

(“Cherubim Kang, did you—” a short girl starts, her small wings beating the air crazily. She must be new, he thinks, and waits for her to continue.

She doesn't, not immediately at least, and then shakes her head. “No, forget it. I'm sorry.”

“Don't walk away, angel. What did you want to ask?” Cherubim Kang looks quite scary, but everyone around here told her she has no reason to feel afraid. So, she forces herself to stop trembling. He won't punish her for what she's about to ask, will he?

“Ah,” she says, looking down and marveling at how clouds can feel so hard under her feet. Heaven is truly surprising. “Earlier, there was a story about an angel who was kicked out—”

“Because he fell in love with the forbidden?”

The girl nods, and the older angel smiles. “Do you want to know what happened to them?”

Another nod, this time firmer. Her eyes are wide as she's looking at him, and he knows curiosity when he sees it. “Did you know him, Cherubim Kang?”

Dongho just smiles and suddenly ruffles her hair. She reminds him of someone. “Yes, I did. Both of them, actually.”

“Really? Then, do you know what happened to them? Are they alright? And happy? And—” As if realizing what she has just done, she covers her mouth with her two hands, her ears turning red, and Dongho bursts into laughter.

He knows now. She reminds him of the angel who once saved him. The same angel whom the girl is curious about. He wonders how Minhyun is doing now, but there's no doubt in his mind that he's happy, that they both are somewhere in Hell.

“Yes, I do and I believe they are,” he says, and then lowers his voice to continue, “—also, you haven't heard this from me but Minhyun was one of the best angels Heaven ever had. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.”)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](HTTP://twitter.com/astropicals) \- [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hwangpeach)


End file.
